Basil
Basil(バジル Bajiru) is a Hunter who originates from Meteor City, where citizens of the city did not have any official records. At a relatively young age, Basil was left behind by his parents at the city for unknown reasons, which prompts him to hold a deep grudge against them. He currently specializes in underground illegal business. He is also a recurring character in Mystery x Hunter. Appearance Basil is often regarded as a handsome young man who has a relatively muscular build. He is fairly taller than average teenagers, and has black hair that naturally swings down, along with indigo eye pupils. His main attire consists of an emperor-like suit that is generally navy blue in colour, with it's inner portion being either white or red. He also dons a white scarf around his neck, given to him by his neighbours. However, as he begins to use his Hatsu, his appearance begins to change. His hair grows slightly longer, while his left eye pupil's colour undergoes an indigo to violet colour change. Personality Reflecting to his Hatsu type, Basil is a charismatic young man who always makes people around him feel special. He generally cares for his subordinates' well-being, and when he obtains what he desires, he will often celebrate his victory with his subordinates. Despite this, he has a cold-blooded personality during battle, and is extremely cunning, living by the motto "never trust anyone". When using his Hatsu, his personality undergoes a drastic change. He becomes more quiet and reserved, while becoming a maniatic sociopath, threatening to crush anyone who stands on his way. History While most of his past is shrouded in mystery, it is known that he originated from Meteor City, where his parents left the city and abandoned him for unknown reasons. Meeting his new neighbours, he created an identity for himself, and when he reached a eligible age, went to participate in the Hunter Exams. While one step close to getting his Hunter License, he failed the Fourth Phase when he was nearly killed by a group of cheating participants and stripped of his Badge. Seeking revenge, he returned for the second time to participate in the Hunter Exams, and finally passed. After obtaining his Hunter License, he set out to pursue an underground illegal business, and through unknown circumstances, learned Nen. Combat Natural Abilities While at a relatively young age, Basil was trained by the warriors of Meteor City, thus developing some combat skills, which are: *'Advanced Unarmed Combat' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Stamina' Nen Basil is a Specialist, specializing in making "deals" with ones he sees worthy. Using these deals, he is able to use a combination of the other five types, but in a unique way that no regular Nen user can. Basil's Hatsu is called Underworld Dealings(アンダーワールドのお取引 Sealed Deals). It allows him to copy the Hatsu of others' and use them through his special files known as the "Hitman's Blacklist". The deal happens under strict conditions: #He must shake hands with the victim to begin the deal. #He must not be caught lying or cheating to the victim. #He must lie three times to the victim and the victim must believe them. #The victim must somehow state that he/she trusts him. #He must shake hands with the victim again to seal the deal. #All of the above must be done within an hour and in an ascending order. To use one of the copied abilities, he first conjures a briefcase and takes out the file of the wanted ability. While using the ability, he must be holding the file on his left hand wide open, and cannot use more than one ability at a time. Although he can copy any Hatsu, the power of the Hatsu may vary from it's original one, depending on how much trust the victim puts in Basil. The deal can also be broken by breaking the second condition. Copied Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Criminal Category:Hunters Category:Specialist Category:Nen users Category:Characters Category:Exorcist Category:Mystery x Hunter